We All Fall Down- 2nd Hunger Games!
by YesmyLordCiel
Summary: This was the year of not volunteers, the year of the rebels and the birth of the Career pack. Follow this years tributes as they try to survive the Games the Capital wants you to forget. They made the first look cheerful but the question is, who will rise to victory and take their place as the second victor of The Hunger Games.


**Cloe Stevenson- District 1- Aged 16-**

My heart was in my throat as I stood in front of the large plastic tube that would soon take me up to my death. My father had created this death Game and now, ironically, I was most likely going to be killed by it. I still thought the reaping this year had been rigged to have people The Capital wanted gone killed off. They must've known that no one would volunteer after last years horrifying display.

I looked round the empty room and shuddered. I had allies but up there, I couldn't count that they would even want to know me let alone trust me. We all knew from last year that we couldn't trust each other. In my possible last moments, I was all alone.

 **Jack Derleth- District 1- Aged 16-**

I jabbed the needle into my stomach, letting the life saving fluid run through my veins. Having diabetes in The Hunger Games was not going to serve me well but I had been told there would be a large box full of enough insulin to keep me alive for at least four weeks. I just had to get to it.

I was big to say I came from a District and I doubted my legs would carry me faster than any of the other tributes. I just had to hope that it didn't come down to who could run the fastest as I already knew I would lose.

I only knew one tributes name and that was Natasha Thackery from District three. I admit I have a really big crush on her and would protect her to the death. Not that she is not strong enough. Maybe she would ally with me.

 **Josh Rocksmith- District 8- Aged 15-**

This shit was boring me now. I already knew I was going to die so I didn't see the point in adding suspense to it. It wasn't like anyone was watching this anyway.

I hopped I didn't die, I am not one of those depressive saps who secretly hopes for my death. I would fight until the end but it was just a fact that I was going to die. Nothing more to say about it.

"Boarding tubes in sixty seconds" I heard a mechanical voice shout loud from the speakers. I turned to look at the tube that had a small trickle of light shining from the ground above.

I took one last look at the last place I knew was safe and let out a little laugh.

"I ain't coming back home...ha!" i shouted before taking my place in the tube.

 **Charity Cullen- District 12- Aged 18-**

I stood in the tube and tugged at the black hoodie that was hanging loosely from my skinny shoulders. Why couldn't they just let me starve to death in peace? Why did they have to see my insides spread all over the floor?

Judging by my clothing I could make could make a good guess to what the arena this year was. I didn't know about the other tributes but I was dressed in a pair of cargo pants, black combat boots, a white vest top and a black hoodie.

By guess was that the climate was not that different from back home in twelve. I could expect tree's or some sort of shelter due to how little the outfit protected me from the elements.

"Two...One" The voice said before the hole in the tube closed around me and the metal plate I was stood on started to move.

This was it.

 **Hazel Charlsworth- District 4- 12 years old-**

The light wasn't as bright as the briefer had told us it would be as the tube vanished from around me and I was brought up to the arena. I had been hoping for some sort of arena with lots of water as that was were my only skill was. Sadly, it seemed no one was listening to my pleas.

In front of me was a large field that seemed to stretch for miles with crops. To the left of me was a fairly small woods that I could most likely walk across in less than an hour. Lastly, behind me was some sort of animal house judging by the noises coming from it.

I looked at everyone around me. Next to be was the good looking boy from District six and the girl from District three. They didn't seem like they would have the guts to kill a twelve year old but you could never be to careful. Anyone could be a killer here, I just needed to find allies or water soon.

 **Natasha Thackery- District 3- 16 years old-**

I held back the tears as best I could as I looked at the cornucopia and looked over to my District partner and ally Frankie. I was stood about five places away from me and I could see he was just as confused as I was about the situation. Where did we go?

I watched as the numbers ticked down further and further and I could feel my death coming closer and closer. I had never felt fear like this before, I just wanted to fall to my knees and cry until the world went away but I knew that was never going to happen. I had to fight if I wanted to live. Marsellus from District six had told me that.

I looked over to him past the small shaking girl to find him looking at me. I found him doing this a lot and although I just passed it off as normal, doing it just before the bloodbath though was starting to send chills down my spine.

He could kill me in a split second and knew that. He most likely would too.

Biff Foster- District 9- Aged 16-

The gong sound and to my shock, no one ran.

We all just stood and looked at each other as if we was waiting for someone else to move first. We knew what they wanted us to do but no one seemed willing to make the first move.

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop, I knew it was only seconds till the capital did something to make us move. Just thinking of the power they had over us made me want to run as far as I could.

After what seemed like hours, the blonde haired girl from District three swore under her breath before jumping off her her podium and sprinting towards the cornucopia. Damn she was fast. Only seconds after she ran off, her taller District partner followed suit only a few paces behind her.

I hoped they wasn't killers.

 **Frankie Keef- District three- Aged 18-**

I ran after Natasha, my District partner and ally as fast as my feet could carry me. I knew what she was getting at, if they wasn't going to run and get first picks, why couldn't we?

After the short run, we made it to the cornucopia I was shocked by the amount of goods it held. Far more than the year before. From weapons to small pieces of tarp, it had it all.

I started to pick up backpacks and other small bits that littered the floor around my feet as Natasha opened a large crate in the mouth of the cornucopia.

"Take this, you're strong right" She said in a cold voice, tapping the crate in question. I leaned over her shoulder to look at the contents only to find a large amount of insulin and my eyes widened.

"Tash, this is Jack's medical shit, if we take this we will most likely kill him" I said in panic but Natasha just gave me a look of disbelief.

"Frank, this is a Game where the aim is to kill people" she laughed in a low whisper "Plus we are not killing him, his illness is" She said as she nelt down to my height and looked into my dark brown eyes.

I looked round at the others who had no stepped off their podiums but were staying back...almost like they were terrified of us. I could see what she was getting at, why kill people when you can let their weaknesses kill them. Understanding, I nodded slowly and pulled the crate towards me. I watched as she opened two more large crates full of food and water, took out half of the contents in each and put it into an empty backpack and filled the crates back up with as many weapons as she could.

It took me a few seconds to notice that she was taking everyone's preferred weapons and leaving the ones they couldn't use but once I did. I was so proud that she was my ally.

 **Jo Hurley- District 5- Aged 17-**

I watched all the cowards around me watch in fear as the two from three had their pick over the goods in the cornucopia. Like them two could do anything to me, no one from three had any skills when it came to weapons. They just had brains. If I could get to a spear, I could kill them in seconds.

"I am going to kill that bitch" The short boy from twelve said as he started to jog to the cornucopia. He hadn't got on with the girl from three after she rejected his affections, not that I blame her. He looked like the backside of a dog.

Before he could run any further the boy from six swung his leg, knocking the boy off his feet and making him slam his face into the dirt, breaking his nose. I watched in shock as blood stained the ground around him and his screams of pain overtook the noise of the animals from the building.

Everyone around him stepped away just in case this was going to be the first kill of this years Games. Yet the boy just looked at him with anger as his breath became heavy. The two allies, the girl from eight and the girl from six ran to his side to calm him down.

He looked really hot when he was angry, I nearly got to sleep with him but he decided at the last minute not to. Saying he liked someone else, thought I had got him drunk enough not to think like that.

"You don't touch her, you hear?" he screamed, sending one more kicked into his side as the two girls pulled him away. I glanced over to the girl from three again who looked startled and terrified. It most likely looked like the boy from twelve was dead at this moment.

Looks like I had a first kill to do.

 **Tabby Byron- District 7- Aged 17-**

I watched as the two from three ran away carrying three crates, two backpacks and their pockets overflowing with little things they had picked up. I then looked at the bloody scene to the right of me and knew what I needed to do.

"Hey, three!" I shouted, causing the two from three to stop in their tracks and turn to me. I looked into the icy blue eyes of the girl who looked annoyed by my shouting, her District partner on the other hand was not turning to me. Almost as if he was hiding something.

I had never noticed how tall she was until I was stood in front of her. She must of been at least six foot and her District partner was at least an extra five inches. I didn't know people got that tall in their District.

"Why are we fighting?" I questioned causing Natasha to raise her eyebrow "Why don't we all just ally together and rebel. Together we can bring down the Capital and make a better future for our children" I sighed after finally getting my point across. I hope the Capital wasn't watching this part.

I watched as Natasha through her head back and laughed before looking at me with humour in her eyes.

"No thank you, I choose life" she giggled before running off to her ally as they walked towards the woods.

"Okay, but if we find you, we will kill you" I replied but all I go was a loud laugh from them both as they vanished into the woods. I looked at everyone around me. Now Marsellus, Mona, Beth and Jo were rummaging through the things at the cornucopia. I could hear the girls swear as Marsellus looked as if he was finding something amusing.

"The bitch has took all the weapons, she has only left sickles and daggers" Jo screamed as she kicked a crate open full of fishing gear that Hazel started picked up.

"And they have took the food and water" Beth said as she threw an empty bag on the floor. It was a smart move by three. In the cornucopia, we had been told that there was only six unique weapons like spears and swords and the rest were daggers and sickles. It was to make us want to get there more. Plus there was only one crate of food and water, most likely in the hope that we would kill each other faster.

I have to admit, it was hard to be mad at them. They had outsmarted us but in return they had to die to keep my group of rebels alive.

"Okay, Everyone that wants to rebel with me...stay here" I said as I watched everyone talk amongst themselves. It wasn't easy to ask someone to rebel when it could risk their lives. After a bit, Marsellus and beth grabbed a few backpacks and a dagger before running off into the woods, quickly followed by Jo.

I turned to Hazel who started walking to me, looking frightened before Mona grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the direction of the woods, followed lastly by Josh.

After they was out of sight I turned to my team and smiled. fifteen out of twenty four was not bad. No one would dare to hunt us plus there was nothing the Capital could do.

We were the rebels and we was going to bring The Capital down!

 **So I made this story last September and I thought, seeing as I am doing the first Hunger Games, why don't I publish this as the second?**

 **Now, a character based round me does lurk in this story but I am not fully sure she is going to win yet...sooo it is pretty much anyone's Game. All the characters featured in this story (other than the one based around me ;)) are my own characters and although I started from the bloodbath (although it wasn't really one) this is a very long winded year so you will get to know them.**

 **I will start on the blog for this story after I have finished the one I am working on now. Just to give you a heads up though, there was no volunteers this year and rebellion is in the air so it is going to be a very interesting year. Also, everyone is sixteen or over in this story minus Josh who is fifteen and Hazel who is twelve.**

 **The tribute list is as follows:**

 **District 1:**

-Chlo Stevenson

-Jack Derleth

 **District 2:**

-Keely Everett

-Ash Instone

 **District 3:**

-Natasha Thackery

-Frankie Keef

 **District 4:**

-Hazel Charlesworth

-Liam Rehan

 **District 5:**

-Jo Hurley

-Kai Edmonds

 **District 6:**

-Mona Culph

-Marsellus Rosier

 **District 7:**

-Tabby Byron

-Corey Bager

 **District 8:**

-Beth Bamford

-Josh Rokesmith

 **District 9:**

-Biff Foster

-Brandon Mead

 **District 10:**

-Barb Riddle

-Kane Inham

 **District 11:**

-Orasan Hunter

-Warren Capper

 **District 12:**

-Finn Babington

-Charity Cullen

 **Hope you follow this story and enjoy it :)**

 **-Thanks.**


End file.
